Robochicken
Robochicken was a basic wedge-shaped robot meant to resemble a chicken. It was entered in Series 4, 5, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars, also entering in the second series of Extreme. It had an axe that looked like a chicken's beak and a flipper that resembled a tail feather. The axe was decorated with ballcock eyes and a red rubber glove crest. In Series 5, the team entered a different design called Robochicken Evo, which was dome-shaped rather than wedge-shaped and had a broader flipper, before reverting to a design similar to the original for Series 6. In Series 7, the team put the chicken head on the back of the flipper so that the head went down when the flipper was fired, this configuration being very similar of that of 8645T. Robochicken also had an added vertical spinning disc known as the Rooster Rotavator. Robochicken never made it past a heat final, but did win the Extreme 2 Tag Team Terror competition with Bulldog Breed, without doing much. Robot History Series 4 In the eliminator, Robochicken faced the 3rd seeds Razer and Velocirippa. Robochicken sustained major damage from Razer, being punctured and hoisted into the air by the claw of the seed, but then Razer turned one Velocirippa and put one hole in Velocirippa's teeth, this was enough for Velocirippa to be immobilised and for Robochicken to survive to go through to Round 2 of the heat along with Razer. In the second round, Robochicken faced the number 19 seeds Pussycat, and was slowly torn to shreds by its powerful blade. Eventually Sir Killalot put Robochicken out of its misery by dumping it in the pit. Series 5 In the first round of the Fifth Wars, Robochicken Evo went up against newcomers Crushtacean. Robochicken Evo got the first attack on Crushtacean, but the attempts to flip it again failed to succeed. Crushtacean shoved Robochicken Evo into the CPZ, with Killalot slicing between the eyeballs of Robochicken Evo. Robochicken Evo flipped Crustacean over, but the crab robot clamped onto the flipper and shoved Robochicken into the CPZ of Sergeant Bash. The two pulled away and continued to push and shove, but time ran out and the battle went to a judges' decision. The battle had been mostly a stalemate, and the judges finally decided in favour of Crushtacean. Series 6 From Series 6 onwards, the robot's name was reverted back to Robochicken. In its first battle against Spirit of Scorpion, X-Terminator and Barbaric Response, Robochicken lifted Spirit of Scorpion several times, but its aggression was for naught; X-Terminator flipped it with its axe, and its flipper was not powerful enough to allow it to self-right. Sir Killalot put Robochicken in the pit with an already pitted Barbaric Response, but then decided to take it out and put it on the drop zone, where a washing machine fell on it. Robochicken survived that, as it was back onto its wheels, it spinning around after "Cease" had been called. The judges ruled that Spirit of Scorpion and Robochicken had been immobile for too long, so X-Terminator and Barbaric Response went through to Round 2. Extreme 2 Robochicken partnered up with Bulldog Breed in the Tag Team Terror tournament in Extreme Series 2. The first team that they met were the reigning Tag Team Terror champions, Pussycat and Diotoir. Robochicken did not have to do anything in this match; Bulldog Breed flipped Pussycat out of the arena almost straight away before flipping Diotoir over onto its back up against the arena wall. Robochicken then came out and lifted and axed Diotoir onto the flame pit before the Refbot counted out Diotoir. In the second round, the chicken and the bulldog met The Steel Avenger and Lightning. Once again, Robochicken stayed out of the action all together for most of this battle as well, only joining in when its partner had already finished off Lightning and pushed The Steel Avenger into the CPZ where it was lying in wait. Robochicken and Bulldog Breed both started flipping The Steel Avenger, eventually getting it to balance on its side so that it couldn't self-right. In the Tag-Team final, the duo went up against Hydra and Barbaric Response, Robochicken once again stayed in the corner while Bulldog Breed did the lion's share of the fighting. Hydra was flipped over, unable to self-right straight away, and Barbaric Response was soon immobilised as well, so Robochicken pecked Barbaric Response's carcus a little, after Mr. Psycho had battered it for a while. In spite of its minimal contribution to the entire tournament, Robochicken had become one half of the new Tag Team Terror champions. Bulldog Breed celebrated overall victory by flipping the chicken robot over before cease was called. Series 7 Robochicken returned in Series 7 with an improved flipper and the addition of a vertical spinning disc. In its first round melee against B.O.D., Tough As Nails, Disc-O-Inferno, it demonstrated its power by effortlessly flipping over B.O.D. It was then grabbed by Tough as Nails, and though it tried to put up a fight, it was pushed into the pit. However, Disc-O-Inferno had been pitted earlier on in the fight, meaning that Robochicken still qualified. The second round proved to be harder up against Mega Morg. Mega Morg's shape made it very difficult to flip. However, Robochicken scored an impressive knockout by flipping Mega Morg from the front, causing it to land flat on its back, rather than flipping from the side, where it could roll back onto its wheels. This convincing victory put Robochicken through to its heat final, where it met Tough As Nails again. It had an explosive start, flipping Tough As Nails through the air several times. However, its efforts had little effect on the match, it couldn't get Tough As Nails out of the arena, nor immobilise it, since the Dutch robot was invertible. Later on in the fight, Robochicken lined Tough As Nails up against the arena wall in a perfect position to flip it out, but had run too low on CO2 gas and was unable to do more than lift it. Soon after, Robochicken was grabbed by Tough As Nails, and was pushed around the arena for most of the remainder of the match. It went to a judges' decision, and the judges ruled that Robochicken had not scored enough points to move on. Robochicken also took part in the Annihilator. The team removed the head in hopes that Robochicken would be able to self-right without it. However, they never got a chance to test it, as it broke down almost immediately. Ripper quickly flipped Robochicken over, and with no power, it was counted out and eliminated in the first round despite Ewe 2 being immobilised on the arena wall and Flippa immobilised underneath Ewe 2. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat Final Trivia *Robochicken was nominated for two awards in its debut season, the Most Promising Newcomer Award, and the Most Original Entry Award. It lost both awards to Tornado and Gemini, but along with Cassius, it is the only machine to have been nominated for two accolades in its debut season, and the only newcoming team. Similarities with Iron Awe Several connections have been made between Robochicken and Iron Awe. Aside from the similar colour and the fact that both have wielded rear-hinged flipper and a spiked axe at some point in their existence, similarities have been drawn in their combat record across four wars. *Both Iron Awe and Robochicken debuted in The Fourth Wars. *Both reached the second round after playing very little role in the first round, losing to a seeded machine who then went on to win the heat (Pussycat and Steg 2) *Both teams entered The Fifth Wars with a non-sequentially named robot (Robochicken Evo and Axe Awe) *Both reverted to the original name in The Sixth Wars, before being defeated in Round 1 after being flipped (although Iron Awe went Out of the Arena, and Robochicken did not). *Both entered The Seventh Wars with their machines, and reached the heat final before being defeated by a non-English robot (Tough As Nails of The Netherlands, and Typhoon 2 of Scotland) Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Most Promising Newcomer Nominees Category:Most Original Entry Nominees Category:Robots from Devon Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Cutting Discs